


circling back

by hedaswolf (thebaddestwolf)



Series: she used to meet me on the east side [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/hedaswolf
Summary: Chloe remembers something Beca mentioned about certain items in her underwear drawer and decides to resurface the matter. While Beca's at work.a little texting fic set a couple months after Beca and Chloe get together in the railroad apartment fic 'verse
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: she used to meet me on the east side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171790
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	circling back

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little text convo bc I can't stop thinking about these twoooo 
> 
> (for reference) from chapter 7 of the railroad apartment fic: 
> 
> _Beca [11:33 a.m.]: I literally thought I was going to die on the spot_
> 
> _Beca [11:34 a.m.]: I was thinking that I wished I told you to dispose of certain items in my underwear drawer before my parents came to clean out my stuff after my funeral_
> 
> _Chloe [11:34 a.m.]: omg. um._
> 
> _Chloe [11:34 a.m.]: k we’re gonna come back to THAT_

Chloe 10:44 a.m.: becaaaa

Chloe 10:44 a.m.: I’m bored

Chloe 10:44 a.m.: why doesn’t your company have today off like everyone else???

Beca 10:45 a.m.: lol sorry! it’s an international company - they don’t care ab Presidents’ Day

Chloe 10:45 a.m.: well that’s dumb

Beca 10:45 a.m.: I will file a complaint with HR

Beca 10:45 a.m.: let them know my girlfriend thinks we should have today off

Beca 10:45 a.m.: bc she’s bored 😝

Chloe 10:45 a.m.: hrmph ☹️

Beca 10:46 a.m.: I wish I could be home with you tho

Beca 10:46 a.m.: go watch Netflix or something

Beca 10:46 a.m.: or maybe text Ty or Cody

Beca 10:46 a.m.: they’re prob off

Chloe 10:46 a.m.: ☹️☹️☹️

Chloe 10:46 a.m.: ok fine

Chloe 10:46 a.m.: but just know I’m sad about it

Beca 10:46 a.m.: you’ll survive 😘

***

Chloe 1:01 p.m.: hey

Chloe 1:01 p.m.: know what i just randomly was thinking about?

Beca 1:06 p.m.: hi sry just got back from lunch

Beca 1:06 p.m.: what were you thinking ab?

Chloe 1:06 p.m.: remember that day you played that song you produced for your boss?

Beca 1:06 p.m.: yeah

Chloe 1:06 p.m.: and how you were like freaking out after

Chloe 1:06 p.m.: when you were texting me

Beca 1:06 p.m.: uh-huh

Chloe 1:07 p.m.: and you said at one point u thought u were gonna die

Beca 1:07 p.m.: where is this going

Chloe 1:07 p.m.: and you were like

Chloe 1:07 p.m.: ‘I wish I told you to clean out some stuff in my underwear drawer before my funeral’

Chloe 1:07 p.m.: or something like that

Beca 1:07 p.m.: OMG

Chloe 1:07 p.m.: and i told you I’d circle back to that

Chloe 1:07 p.m.: so this is me

Chloe 1:07 p.m.: circling back 😉

Beca 1:07 p.m.: dude what the fuck

Beca 1:07 p.m.: i hate you so much

Chloe 1:08 p.m.: no you don’t 😘

Beca 1:08 p.m.: jesus christ

Beca 1:08 p.m.: tell me you haven’t like… looked in there

Chloe 1:08 p.m.: omg no!

Chloe 1:08 p.m.: of course not

Chloe 1:08 p.m.: lol becs I wouldn’t go rifling through your drawers

Chloe 1:08 p.m.: no matter how much I may be tempted

Beca 1:08 p.m.: no I know

Beca 1:08 p.m.: I know you wouldn’t

Beca 1:08 p.m.: I just didn’t know if you were like looking for something else

Beca 1:08 p.m.: and came across… stuff

Chloe 1:09 p.m.: lol what would I be looking for in your underwear drawer?

Chloe 1:09 p.m.: actually never mind

Chloe 1:09 p.m.: let’s stay on topic

Beca 1:09 p.m.: omg Chlo

Beca 1:09 p.m.: you’re killing me

Chloe 1:09 p.m.: what kind of naughty things are you hiding Ms. Mitchell?

Chloe 1:09 p.m.: and why haven’t I seen them yet? 😉😉😉

Beca 1:09 p.m.: okay 1. literally fuck you

Beca 1:09 p.m.: 2. my boss is heading my way brb

Chloe 1:09 p.m.: hurry back! 😘😘

***

Beca: 1:52 p.m.: sorry, that took forever

Beca: 1:52 p.m.: anyway

Beca: 1:52 p.m.: what’d you have for lunch?

Beca: 1:52 p.m.: did you wind up hanging out with the guys?

Chloe 1:53 p.m.: 😂😂😂

Chloe 1:53 p.m.: nice try.

Chloe 1:53 p.m.: did your boss ask why you were blushing?

Beca: 1:53 p.m.: no

Beca: 1:53 p.m.: bc I wasn’t

Chloe 1:53 p.m.: why do I doubt that…

Beca: 1:53 p.m.: 😡

Chloe 1:53 p.m.: are you still at your desk?

Beca: 1:53 p.m.: no I snagged a huddle room

Chloe 1:53 p.m.: ohhhhh

Chloe 1:53 p.m.: so can I call you??

Beca: 1:53 p.m.: omg NO

Beca: 1:53 p.m.: I cannot talk to you ab this at work dude

Chloe 1:53 p.m.: bc you’ll get turned on?

Beca: 1:54 p.m.: Chloeee 😑

Beca: 1:54 p.m.: why are you like this

Chloe 1:54 p.m.: 😊😊😊

Beca: 1:55 p.m.: but also yes.

Beca: 1:55 p.m.: 😶

Chloe 1:55 p.m.: GASP

Chloe 1:55 p.m.: Beca Mitchell!!!!!

Chloe 1:55 p.m.: I can’t believe you admitted that

Beca: 1:55 p.m.: shut up

Chloe 1:55 p.m.: this is like so hot

Chloe 1:55 p.m.: are u sure you can’t come home?

Chloe 1:55 p.m.: maybe ur coming down with something 🤔

Beca 1:55 p.m.: lol

Beca 1:57 p.m.: you know what

Beca 1:57 p.m.: fuck it

Beca 1:57 p.m.: yeah I think I am

Chloe 1:57 p.m.: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chloe 1:57 p.m.: for real????

Chloe 1:58 p.m.: omg becs don’t tease me

Beca 1:59 p.m.: for real

Beca 1:59 p.m.: see you in 30ish

Chloe 2:00 p.m.: holy shit

Chloe 2:00 p.m.: omg baby I’m dying

Chloe 2:00 p.m.: take the express train

Beca 2:01 p.m.: duh

***

Chloe 2:06 p.m.: we’re gonna use what’s in the drawer right?

Beca 2:07 p.m.: fuck yeah


End file.
